


Oscillation

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, Love Confessions, M/M, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: John has a realisation, and makes a confession.





	Oscillation

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/156119492094/oscillation-on-the-pavement-always-means-theres)

“Oscillation on the pavement always means there’s a love affair.”

“Oscillation?”

“Yes, oscillation, didn’t you hear me? You know what that means, don’t y―”

“Of course I know!“ 

"So?” asked Sherlock.

“So,” said John, “I oscillated. When you… came back.”

Sherlock sat up, clear blue eyes staring in shock. “What does that mean?”

“You know what it means.”

Sherlock looked down, overwhelmed. Then he looked up again. “Do you… love me, John?”

John studied him. “Well, you don’t have to look so shocked.”

“Well, it’s just that I…”

“Yes?”

Sherlock looked away again. “Nothing.”

“No really, what?”

“Nothing,” Sherlock repeated.


End file.
